Time Nest Stadium of Admission
A mysterious room within the time nest that is capable of bringing out altered memories of foes and allowing battles to be fought with altered conditions. This naturally makes it an ideal training and preperation for newer time patrollers. Don't let the altered conditions fool you death can still occur and many an unprepared patroller has walked away injured or worse. Patrol training: First Training Combot Unit 001 * Health: 26,306 /50,000 * Strength: 25 * Speed: 25 * Stamina: 500/500 * Blast gauge: 5/5 * Equipment: * Effects: none * Blast 1: paralysis beam * Blast 2: Combot assualt * Ultimate: Combot swarm Trevelyan *Health: 51,100/61,000 *Speed: 25 *Strength: 26 *Stamina: 312/500 *Blast Gauge: 2/5 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Saiyan Pride, Zenkai, Saiyan Pureblood *Blast 1: After Image *Blast 1: Pump up *Blast 2: Bomber DX *Blast 2: *Ultimate:Final Sacrifice * Fight!!! * Turn order * Trevelyan entered into the Time Nest Stadium, warming up his arms after what appeared to be an easy victory. Now faced with a strange looking automaton, Trevelyan limbered up his body once more as he hopped around on the balls of his feet. "I guess we can skip the formalities..." He crouched low growling, before beating his chest, the alien form of adrenaline flowing through his blood like hot magma. Bursting off of the ground, he began to throw a series of rapid punches and kicks at the mechanation, desiring to wreak havoc to its infrastructure! (10 Punches/Kicks 7 hit 2,275) * "Potential patroller analysis complete, Race Saiyan strength grading: 1 adusting battle output" the sound of slight powering down can be heard as the obvious gun mechanisms in its arm close off "engaging combat" the unit charges at Trevelyan kicking him into the air before leaping up unleashing a barrage of blows finished off with an axe kick sending Trevelyan to the ground (10 punches 5 hit 1250 *Trevelyan rebounded off the ground and into the wall. "Man, I really have fallen from grace since coming back to this plane. Guess I'll have to step it up!" Trevelyan bounded off the wall and slid towards the robot's base, kicking at its ankle joint before springing up from a moving handstand, kicking at its chest! Once aloft, Trevelyan, attempted to juggle the robotic training partner with ki blasts! (2 kicks miss, 8 Basic Ki Blasts all hit 2912) *The unit activates small thrusters in its legs to right itself, "Ki attacks recieved updating combat strategy" the unit fires 10 ki blasts each bursting from small gun shaped nozels in its fingers (10 ki blasts 6 hit 2100) *Attempting to out run all of the blast, Trevelyan was singed slightly. But he kept pace with it, giving himself time to recouperate. ''Keep calm...it's matching you power for power. Let's get our defenses up some and plan our next move. ''He moved in for some swift jabs before, retreating some distance. Trevelyan forcefully expelled Ki from his pores, a solid barrier appearing to protect him as he paced about (4 Punches, Basic Barrier, Recovering 50 Stamina all miss) *The combat stops to analyse the situation "Barrier active, attempting demolition" he fires 10 ki balls at the barrier (10 ki blasts 7 hit 2450 *Trevelyan watched as his barrier was getting ready to crumble under the onslaught of the training droid. Slowly he was pulling physical Ki in to prepare for a full out attack! Trevelyan rushed in with 10 rapid fire punches, that seemed to try and rattle the intergrity of the droid's metal body (10 punches 6 hit 2184) *"Barrier integrity falling, recuperation mode engaged" The unit begins gathering its internal energy to recharge itself. *"Lets put some dents in this hunk of modern scrap". Trevelyan beat his chest as his adrenaline poured forth! Onward he suddenly released a torrent of Ki blasts around the robot before Lobbing a mega orb of energy, each of them all colliding upon him at the same time! (Pump Up, 8 Basic Ki blasts 6 hit , Bomber Dx hit 4020 damage) *"damage parameters increasing, attempting to subdue" the units thumb and pinky finger dislodge and lock into the wrist and begin spinning creating a prism of energy before firing it followed by 9 small ki detonations (paralysis beam miss and 9 ki blasts 3 hit 1050 *"Good, lets keep the pressure on!" He then released another continuous barrage of punches and kicks and damaged points around the robot. "Keep it up ole boy! Keep up the pain!" Lefts and rights flew furious from his flailing fists of fury! (10 Punches! 4 hit 1300) *"initiating intensified assualt parameters" the units arm and hand glow as it grabs Trevelyan's head sending powerful energy pulses into his face before slamming him into the ground repeatedly (combot assualt hit and 9 physical attacks 6 hit 2750 *"I'm glad this is just training. I'd actually be in trouble...heh not really" Trevelyan barked out a deep roar of a laugh as he relaxed his muscles, egging the robot on to come forth a bit more. (Recover 100 Stamina) *"Taunt acknowledged, increasing agression" The unit charges him as soon as he relaxes his muscles so the first hit will have more impact before unleashing a levy of blows into his solarplexus (10 punches 4 hit 1000 damage) *Tightened his abs on impact, though some damage still was done. "Heh...that tickles..." Trevelyan returned fire with a volley of fists of his own following it up with a round kick to the central aread! (10 Punches/Kicks 7 hit 2,275 ) *The units head detaches before the kick hit causing Trevelyan to swing wide the head reataches and it sweeps his leg delivering a roundhouse to the head followed by an axe kick to the stomach when he is ong the ground it punches at his shoulders attempting to weaken his arms (10 punches 7 hit 1750) *Trevelyan yelled as his arm was struck and knocked out of socket. "Hah...for an android, that was pretty effective." He took a moment to run into a wall and pop it back into place with a deep grumble as the sharp pain quickly subsided. He pushed his ki from his body one more time as he went back to trying to thrash the bot with lefts and rights, even headbutting the thing! (Barrier, 9 Punches 4 hit 1300) *The unit merely charges up knowing it lacks the power to break a barrier *Trevelyan stomped onto the ground with a heavy thud, the pressure of his sudden burst of power now becoming apparently. "Prepare yourself Automation! The King is here!" Suddenly the Saiyan rushed forth and pounded the day lights out of the robot before heel kicking him into the air firing three ki blasts before standing beneath it and hollaring at the top of his lungs: "Imperial Onslaught! Bomber DX!" As another large orb of Ki slammed into the automation with a heavy explosion! (Saiyan Pride (30% Strength/Speed bonus), Pump Up (15% Strength Speed) , 4 Punches/Kicks, 3 Basic Ki shots, Bomber DX all hit 5353 damage) *"damage paramaters increased charging technique" (charging combot swarm *"That doesn't look good..." Trevelyan musters up enough physical ki to cause his body to slightly phase as he continues his physical attacks attempting to break the robot into pieces! (After Image, 9 punches/kicks 7 hit 2275) *The unit opens up a sequence of valves in its chest launching a huge swarm of bit blasters small single fire lasers that fire an omnidirectional barage (dodged with after image) its power overloads leaving it still (stunned) *''Heh....still got it...''Trevelyan thought. In a full offensive, Trevelyan began to rapidly throw ki blasts, one from each hand until twenty brightly illuminating spheres formed a beautiful arc, bombarding the robot like an artillery strike! (20 basic ki blasts) (taking both turns at once)